Hipster Von Schweetz
Hipster Von Schweetz is literally just My version of Vanellope Von Schweetz but with a Darker twist. She is 17 years old as of now. She has Purple blood that tastes like Grape. Background Okay we ALLL know that she met Ralph and beaten Turbo/King Candy but.. What happened before that? Here's what I think: Vanellope was a princess with her mother and father as queen and king. Queen Candy and King Candy are her parents. Their real names were lost in code. No one could remember them but themselves. Everything was okay for a year after being plugged in then...Turbo came. Taking control over King Candy's body was extremely easy for him, he had tied vanellope up and gagged her forcing her to see what looked to be her father kill her mother then go into the code room to try and demolish her own coding. She later due to her code getting messed with glitched out of her bindings and ran. Taffyta her best friend watched her go in a dazed confused look as Turbo locked their memories of who Vanellope truly was and of their memories with her. The only one that seemed to kinda acknowledge Vanellope was Swizzle, the former bad guy...the one that Vanellope didn't hang out with much but loved all the same. Swizzle was the one who refused to forget and his code flustered out of the box little by little making him remember more and more of what vanellope was. A few years later the bullying started. Swizzle didn't participate in them being in his tree house most of the time hearing Vanellope's screams of pain as the racers kicked her and called her names. It hurt him too much...Vanellope started to feel hatred towards the ones she loved most. Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead. She began to find items to hurt herself with. She grew quickly into depression and started to bully herself...calling herself a Glitch like they do...Wishing she were dead. She made a home for herself after finding a secret entrance into Diet Cola Mountain. She found a new way to hurt herself, sticking her hands into the mountain's diet cola. Her code regenerated her burn wounds like any other racer would get, but her cuts remained. Vanellope was emotionally and physically and mentally damagaed by the racers and herself. Taffyta had began forcing Swizzle to participate in the bullying, hurting him and herself. Later Minty Sakura came into the game transfering from her own game Sweet Revenge into Sugar Rush and started interacting with Vanellope. But when Minty couldn't play with Vanellope she begane constructing a robot of the name Leia Warhead. When building her, in secert she visted Swizzle's Treehouse just to watch him and always heard him murmuring "I..I'm so sorry Vanellope.. I..I'm sorry.." while crying against the door. It wasn't until 3 months of doing this Swizzie found out about Vanellope watching him. At first he was surpised but gradually let her stay with him from time to time. They began to bond together but when morining became to come swizzie had to pretend to hate the girl he loved. Vanellope understood it and vansihed beforeTtaffyta came by to wake him up. She learned that high places were easier to look and scanvege for parts. She also began stealing parts of Taffyta, Rancis, and Candelhead's cars to help build her robot. Swizzie when no one was looking also began to help Vanellope build Leia. "Hey Swizzie?" Vanellope would ask. "How come your always so nice to me while everyone else just you know hates me?" His response was also choked down. 'Because Vanellope. I know who ya really are...Your not a Glitch...Your a beautiful young princess who needs saving. Your my Princess Peach.' He always thought, but he'd say. "Well maybe because I'm not a ass like those biggots. They don't know a true racer when they see one ya know?" He would laugh with her. Before long in secert Swizzle would start to rase up coins to go and get a new kart, one just for Vanellope. He would teach her how to drive but...King Candy found out about this and had thrown him into the Fungeon for a week telling him "You can't jutht help the glitch! The'll damage the game!" in his lisp. Swizzle would look him dead in the eye and say. "Fudge off you peice of shit." In a tone that fitted his orginal character. The bad guy. In that week Vanellope felt abdoned and lonely. She finished Leia but had problems powering her up so she went to Minty's house to find out Tafftya's guts was all over the place. "M..M..Minty!" Vanellope screamed barging in shutting the door. "W..What are you doing!" "Kappukēki o tsukuru." She responded. "M..Making cupcakes out of Taffyta?!" Minty nodded and vanellope smelled the sweet scent of Bubblegum flavored Blood in the air. "C..Can I help you?" She asked, relucntly Minty allowed vanellop to help. This made Vanellope loose a little bit of sanity as she enjoyed murdering her bullies. A week passed and Swizzle was free to go, He learned that in order to keep Vanellope safe he would have to leave her alone. A couple of years passed and Ralph showed up and you get the Picture. She was 13 at the time of the game resetting After story 2 years after the end of the movie, Vanellope began going out of her game more and on one of her trips out she met Jeff the Killer who tried to kill her. Instead he infected her with a murdering virus that ended up created Licorce Von Schweetz. Ralph carried her back into her game when he found her lying in a puddle of her purple grape flavored blood. After 10 days in the hospital in Sugar Rush she began to regain her health but was still really sick, She oftened disappeared from her hospital room at night hours and sneak into the other racers houses telling them to "Go To Sleep." She would not remember any of this though when she woke up. A boy with blonde hair randomly showed up during this time stating his name was Trickster Johnny and he found a way to take the virus out of her in hopes to make a new killing buddy. Thus creating Licorice Von Schweetz. Plus a crush on Johnny who began spending time with her creating a new side of her called Trickster!Vanellope. 2 years after that she met Karkat Vantas, and formed a brother/sister bond with him. Vanellope also was invited to join Hope's Peak academy and gained a ring that let her leave the coded world and enter the real world where she met Gundam Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind who grew a sibling relationship with Vanellope. While in Hope's Peak she saw people die left and right. Swizze, Her, Karkat, Trickster!John, and two others survived the school. Love Intrests Swizzie Malarkey is a Love interest Twister from Sweet Revenge is a Love interest Trickster!Johnny is a Love interest. Quotes: "I..I am just a glitch..I..I'll never be anything more than a stupid glitch!" "Karkitty! Look Look! I made you as a Snowman!" "T..T..there's no hope left..." Vanellope to Swizzie in Hope's Peak Academy. "What are you doing?" "No Stay away! Y..Your going to kill me!" Vanellope to Sour Grape. Photos candy_candy_vanellope_by_animegurl1012-d6hup7f.jpg|Candy Candy Outfit Vanellope Trickster vanellope by rp hipstervanellope-d6sqc71.png|Trickster Vanellope cute_vanellope_by_animegurl1012-d64mopy.png|Vanellope in pig tails rp_idea_vanellope_and_jake___by_rp_hipstervanellope-d6mbw3y.png|Victorian Era Vanellope, Black Butler AU cyberman_vanellope_design_by_animegurl1012-d6ceiou.jpg|Cyberman!AU Vanellope glitch_tastic_by_animegurl1012-d6faeye.png|Turbo Takeover!AU Vanellope vanellope_von_schweets_alternate_forms_by_animegurl1012-d64mp4l.png|Trickster!Vanellope and Vanellope Pandora Hearts type of thing vanillatrickster_by_rp_hipstervanellope-d6fmnkl.png|VanillaTrickster virus_van__he_s_all_mine_now__by_rp_hipstervanellope-d6j0yh5.png|Vanellope, Licorice, and Trickster!Johnny